finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Record Keeper version differences
The following is the list of version differences present in various releases of Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Notes *The game may be updated from the client side, server side. or both. *'Operating system support': Square Enix and DeNA Games generally advise users to defer major OS updates for both iOS and Android devices until internal testing has been completed and a formal announcement is made regarding OS support. Neither company shall be held responsible for, nor will either company answer requests related to use of an unsupported system. Japanese version Release dates *September 24, 2014: original release. International version Release dates *March 17, 2015: soft release in Canada. *March 25, 2015: worldwide release. Changes from the Japanese release *Paintings for the first five Final Fantasy titles use screenshots from their recent releases rather than their original ones: the original Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, and Final Fantasy V use screenshots taken from their Mobile release, and Final Fantasy III and Final Fantasy IV use screenshots taken from the 3D versions ported to Mobile devices. *The gifts for Halloween 2015 had realm synergy appropriate for the event that was going on at the time, which was different between the versions. The Japanese version's has Final Fantasy X realm synergy, while the Global version's Evil Lantern has Final Fantasy XIII realm synergy. Furthermore, the weapon's type was changed from Blitzball to Thrown, presumably because Blitzball is not a sport in the world of Final Fantasy XIII. The Witch's Hat had its realm synergy changed in the same fashion but was otherwise unaffected. June 6, 2015 update *Addition of Level Cap Break to increase characters' level beyond the standard 50; this update allows characters to achieve level 65. Characters in question require their Memory Crystals in order to do so. *Addition of Record Materia which provide a variety of passive abilities. *Addition of Quests: for new players it is a way to become familiar with the game, while for the older ones to receive some new challenges. *Addition of Roaming Warriors: ability to summon other players' characters and unleash their currently set Soul Break. Also the feature Friends allows the player to follow other players. *Adjustable Battle Speed. *Redone Dungeon information: before entering a Dungeon the player has an option to see its bosses and Target Scores associated with them. In Dungeons the Camp Screen allows reviewing the information regarding its bosses, associated Target Scores, and rewards. *Players can Optimize their party according to the Realm they are about to enter. *Requirements for "Turns Taken" battle score has been tweaked for the score to be easier to achieve. *"Times KO'd" battle score was changed for "Character KO'd" so now only character knocked out at the end of battle deduce battle score. *Players can search friends by their IDs. *Players can set personal greeting in their profile. *Players can change their name. *Debuffs currently afflict on the party members are shown on the battle select screen. *Following characters received stat boosts: Tidus who can now also equip blitzballs, Kain, Cyan, Paladin Cecil who can now also equip axes. *Instead of using "Fanfare" from Final Fantasy V as a victory fanfare for all Realms, each Realm now uses its original victory fanfare. August 8, 2015 update *Celes's HP, Attack, and Defense were increased; she can now use 3★ Black Magic and 3★ Combat abilities. *Cyan's Attack was increased; he can now use regular armor. *Snow's Attack was increased. *Squall can now use 4★ Spellblade and 3★ Celerity abilities. *Vanille can now use 3★ Summoning abilities. August 10, 2015 update *Soul Break Mastery was added: characters can now learn their character-specific Soul Breaks from dedicated equipment, making it possible to carry four Soul Breaks per character into battle, which also grants stat bonuses upon Soul Break Mastery. Shared and other characters' Soul Breaks cannot be mastered. *"Remove All" was added. *Gauge displaying enemies' current HP can now be toggled in the menu. *AUTO Battle can now be set to always run at the start of battle. *Two different Character Skip settings were added: ATB Order and Party Order. *Equipment slots can now be expanded to 500 slots. September 12, 2015 update *Locke's Attack and Defense were increased. *Mog's Mind was increased; he can now also use 4★ White Magic spells and 2★ Dragoon abilities and equip rods and staffs. *Celes can now also use 4★ Black Magic and 3★ White Magic spells and equip rods and staffs. *Cyan's Attack was increased. *Edgar's Attack was increased. *Luneth's HP, Attack, and Speed were increased; he can now also use 4★ Spellblade abilities. *Arc's Magic was increased; he can now also use 3★ Black Magic and 4★ Summoning spells. *Refia's Attack was increased; she can also use 4★ Celerity abilites. *Red XIII can now equip daggers. *Aerith can now also use 5★ Summoning spells. *Lenna can now equip light armor. *Tidus can now equip thrown weapons. *Following Soul Breaks's targeting options were modified to target a single enemy: Radiant Wings, Sonic Break, Angel Wing Bolt, Doublecast Venom, Normal Ammo, Blaze Rush, Black Fang, Triple Cut, and Sonic Buster. *Damage formula for physical attacks was adjusted. *New feature was added: equipment augmentation. Equipment pieces has now an Augment Rank which is tied to the highest stat on the piece and raising it improves it tied stat. The Augment Rank can be raised by upgrading or combining it with equipment that has an Augment Rank as a material which will be trasfered to the base item at the time of upgrade or combining. In case of stat tie, the equipment type decides which stat is favored for the Augment Rank. All natural 5★ equipment pieces has an Augment Rank. Rosetta Stones are used to augment equipment. Maximum Augment Rank depends on rarity and Soul Breaks tied into the equipment piece in question. *Score calculations for Actions Taken, Damage Taken, and Characters KOed has been adjusted for easier attainment of Mastery. *Berserk can now be removed with Esuna. October 8, 2015 update *Kain's HP and Attack were increased; he can now use swords and 3★ Celerity abilities. *Rydia's Magic was increased; her Black Magic was upgraded from 3★ to 5★. *Dark Knight Cecil's HP was increased. *Paladin Cecil can now equip bows; he gained access to 3★ Celerity abilities and his White Magic was upgraded from 2★ to 4★. *Lightning can now equip spears, helms, and shields; she can now use 4★ Celerity abilities. *Snow's Defense and Resistance were increased; he can now equip heavy armor, helms, and shields; he can now use 5★ Knight abilities. *The Target Score for Barbariccia, "Disrupt Barbariccia's tornado form with Jump," can now be achieved with any Jump-type abilities. *The effect of the Record Materia Heart of the Dragoon, "Deal slightly more damage with Jump," applies to all Jump-type abilities. December 14, 2015 update iOS client version 4.1.2 was released ahead of this update to support iOS 9.x. *The User Interface was updated to the one present in the Japanese release. **Sprites of current party members are present on the Home Screen and in dungeons where they walk into doors on the Home Screen and travel between battles within dungeons. **The Home Screen allows easy access to Realms and Event dungeons. There is also another door which is currently under costruction. **On the Home Screen in the left hand corner are Mythril, gil, Announcement, and Item Chest, in the middle of the top is the Stamina gauge and under it promotional banners, and on the right hand corner is the Menu button with Library and Quest options. **At the bottom of the screen are Home, Party, Upgrades & Inventory, and Relic Draw options. **The Hall of Doors can now be also view in Progress Map mode where it shows the order in which dungeons are unlocked. **It is possible to edit the party immediately before entering the dungeon via the Prep screen. Editing party is possible while checking the dungeon information. **The Select Battle screen was redone to make it more "atmospheric". **Equipment and abilities can now be locked. Locked equipment and abilities can't be sold. The is no limit in locking equipment and abilities. **The Library allows access to Help, methods of obtaining Memory Crystals and Record Materias, character profiles, and movies. **Upgrade materials are stored separately from the equipment, freeing the previously occupied slots. The is no limit to storing upgrade materials. *Several characters were rebalanced: **Terra's Magic was increased. **Edgar's HP, Defense, and Resistance were increased. **Steiner's Spellblade was upgraded from 3★ to 4★. **Balthier's Attack was increased; he can now equip swords; and he gained 4★ Spellblade. **Fran's Support was upgraded from 4★ to 5★. *Buffs can now be applied to characters in Copy Image status. January 21, 2016 update *Shattering abilities was made available; 50% of the orbs used for an ability in question's creation and honing is returned. *Orbs of the same element can be exhanged in following proportions: **1 Major Orb – 10 Greater Orbs. **1 Greater Orb – 10 Orbs. **1 Orb – 10 Minor Orbs. **1 Minor Orb – 10 Lesser Orbs. *It's possible to favorite a Record Materia. *Mass Locking equipment and abilities was made available; maximum of 10 abilities and/or abilities can be Mass Locked at once. *There is no longer a popup for 3★ rarity rank items and abilities in the Battle Results screen when they are dropped. *When preparing in dungeon the event's music remains when setting abilities and Record Materias. *Soul Break mastering screen does not appear if the character in question has already mastered the Soul Break associated with an appropiate weapon and/or armor. *Several characters were rebalanced: **Warrior of Light's Attack and Defense were increased. **Gilgamesh's Samurai was upgraded from 4★ to 5★. **Aerith's Magic and Resistance were increased. **Zack can now equip fists. **Quistis's Attack was increased. **Zell's Celerity was increased from 3★ to 4★. **Seifer's HP, Attack, and Defense were increased. **Rikku's HP and Attack were increased. *New ability type was introduced into the game but without any available abilities, Machinist. The following characters can use Machinist abilities: **Edgar: 5★ **Setzer: 5★ **Barret: 4★ **Cid: 5★ **Zidane: 4★ **Rikku: 5★ **Balthier: 5★ **Sazh: 5★ February 18, 2016 update *Quests were replaced with Cid's Missions. As opposed to Quests, Cid's Missions doesn't require accepting them before completing them, simply meeting requirements results in the Missions' completion. Cid's Missions come in three types: **Wayfarer's Missions. **Normal Missions. **Special Missions, which are time-limited and exclusive to events. *Players who have already completed North Mines (VI) on Classic difficulty in the Core Dungeons will automatically complete all Wayfarer's Missions, although rewards for them need to be collected from the Rewards screen. *While restoring Stamina with Mythril and/or Gems, any Stamina remaining before restoration will be added to the maximum Stamina, raising it above the maximum limit. It is not possible to restore Stamina at its full. *Several characters were rebalanced: **Gordon's HP, Attack, and Defense were increased. **Leon's Defense was increased. **Maria's Magic was increased. **Ricard's HP and Attack were increased. **Firion can now equip thrown weapons. **Bartz's Combat was upgraded from 4★ to 5★. **Celes's Attack was increased. **Shadow's Attack and Magic were increased. **Strago's Black Magic was upgraded from 4★ to 5★ and Summoning was upgraded from 3★ to 4★. **Yuffie can use 4★ Dancer abilities; despite what the announcement says she didn't get access to guns. **Rikku's Speed was increased; she can now equip blitzballs. **Auron's Defense was increased; he can now use 3★ Knight abilities. **Kimahri's HP, Attack, and Defense were increased; he can now use 4★ Combat abilities. **Yuna gained access to guns. March 15, 2016 update *"Debuffs" help page was added; it can be accessed by heading Annex → Library → Help → Battle → Debuffs. *Several characters were rebalanced: **Rosa gained access to rods. **Rinoa's Magic was increased; she can now use 5★ Summoning. **Squall's Spellblade was upgraded from 4★ to 5★. March 16, 2016 update *Hall of Rites was permanently introduced into the game. Players can redeem Souls of Heroes into Character Records, Memory Crystal Lodes into Memory Crystals, and Memory Crystal II Lodes into Memory Crystal IIs. **Initial characters and Memory Crystals from all previous Classic Dungeons and Challenge Events added to Hall of Rites. **Memory Crystals II from Vale of Memories and all previous Challenge Events added. **Following characters got their Memory Crystal added: Firion, Ingus, and Edward. **Following characters got their Memory Crystals II added: Bartz, Gilgamesh, Locke, Aerith, Tifa, Vivi, Auron, Lulu, Vanille, and Hope. *The following task was added to Cid's Missions: "Recruit a hero in the Hall of Rites!" (fixed premature release in February 18 update). April 13, 2016 update *Fat Chocobo's Gysahl Exchange was added to the game. Daily Dungeons rewards and some of their enemies were modified to award Gysahl Greens which can be exchanged for a variety of items including orbs, Mythrils, Memory Crystal Lodes, and Memory Crystal II Lodes, some items offered for a limited time. The feature resulted in the reset of all Daily Dungeons. *++ difficulty dungeons were added to Daily Dungeons. Some enemies encountered in these have high defenses and a chance to drop major orbs. *Three new Normal Cid's Missions were added: "Complete a Daily Dungeon!", "Complete 5 Daily Dungeons!", and "Complete 10 Daily Dungeons!" *Several Summoning abilities were changed: 3★ Shiva, 3★ Ramuh, 3★ Ifrit, 4★ Syldra, 4★ Leviathan, 4★ Maduin, 4★ Valefor, 4★ Ixion, and 4★ Alexander now hit twice with unchanged damage output; 4★ Quetzalcoatl and 5★ Bahamut in addition of hitting twice also received a damage boost. The descriptions for these abilities were changed to reflect the changes. *Core Monk added to Hall of Rites. *Several characters were rebalanced: **Arc's Summoning was upgraded from 4★ to 5★. **Terra can now use 5★ Summoning abilities. **Barret's HP and Attack were increased. **Garnet's Magic was increased. **Tidus's Combat was upgraded from 4★ to 5★. **Wakka's HP and Defense were increased. **Ashe can now use 5★ Summoning abilities. **Hope's Summoning was upgraded from 3★ to 5★. **Lightning's Celerity was upgraded from 4★ to 5★. *Added confirmation screen when attempting to either sell 5★ equipment and abilities or use 5★ equipment as upgrade material. May 12, 2016 update *Silent update *New skill group added: Darkness **Following characters can use 4★: Core Dark Knight **Following characters can use 5★: Leon, Cecil (DK), Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Vincent, Sephiroth, Seifer, Edea, Jecht, Keeper June 23, 2016 update *Clear Cache was added, allowing to free space from the player's device. *The following abilities has changed their position when sorted by "Type": Reflect, Drain, Drainga and Lifesiphon. *The description for White Mage's default Soul Break Pray was changed to reflect its nature of healing the entire party instead of a single party member. *The following Ninja abilities were adjusted as to not overpower abilities of the same rarity rank: Swift Bolt, Water Veil, Fire Veil, and Phantasm. *The Hall of Rites has been updated with following changes: **Available hero records: Desch, Cait Sith, Kuja, Shantotto, and Serah. **Available Memory Crystals: Desch, Cait Sith, Kuja, and Serah. **Available Memory Crystal IIs: Arc, Ingus, Luneth, Refia, Yuffie, Beatrix, Kuja, Zidane, Fang, Sazh, Serah, and Snow. *The issue regarding contacting the support team via Hotmail has been resolved. *Record Spheres were added: by spending motes on characters with level 65 or above, their stats, resistances, and skillsets improve. Along with the launch of this new feature a special daily login campain is featured. **The following characters were added: Keeper, Warrior of Light, Firion, Josef, Arc, Ingus, Cecil (Dark Knight), Edward, Bartz, Galuf, Edgar, Locke, Sabin, Barret, Yuffie, Quistis, Selphie, Steiner, Vivi, Tidus, Wakka, Penelo, Vaan, Snow, and Vanille. August 9, 2016 update *Minor tweaks to graphics engine. *Equipment carrying Super and Burst Soul Breaks have their Soul Break types displayed as such; previously an equipment piece carrying either Super or Burst Soul Break was simply tagged with "Unique". *Previewing 5★ equipment in Relic Draws shows their level 20 stats; previously it showed their level 30 stats. *Fixed French name of Climhazzard ability *Several characters were rebalanced: **Mog can now equip instruments. **Reno's Attack and Magic were increased; Combat was upgraded from 3★ to 4★. **Quina's HP and Defense were increased. **Rikku can now use 5★ Dancer abilities. *The casting time of the following abilities was decreased: Steal HP, Steal Time, Steal Defense, Steal Power, Mug Time, Thief's Revenge, Powerchain, Mug Weapon (Burst Mode ability), Phoenix Buffet (Burst Mode ability), Mug Power (IX) (Burst Mode ability), and Mug Defense (IX) (Burst Mode ability). *The Hall of Rites has been updated with the following changes: **Available hero record: Yang, Braska, Papalymo, and Yda. **Available Memory Crystals: Yang, Gau, Braska, Papalymo, Yda, and Thief. **Available Memory Crystal IIs: Edge, Edward, Kain, Rosa, Yang, Cyan, Edgar, Gau, Sabin, Setzer, Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, Irvine, Seifer, Braska, Jecht, Kimahri, Rikku, Papalymo, Thancred, Y'shtola, Yda, and Ranger. September 13, 2016 update (''Note: Final Fantasy Record Keeper has not yet been cleared for iOS v10.x, also released on this date. We will update this information when approval is granted.) *Requirements for "Damage Taken" battle score has been tweaked for the score to be easier to achieve. *The Vault has been added: players can stash unused equipment and Record Materias. The equipment stash is initially capped at 100 items, while there is no limit on stored Record Materias. Additional equipment slots can be bought for one Mythril which adds 50 additional slots. Equipment and Record Materias stored in the Vault are not subject to Optimize feature. *Following new sort options for equipment has been added: Soul Break, Elemental Attack Boost, Elemental Resistance Boost, Inflict Debuff, Debuff Resistance. *View/Sell Items screen has been divided into Weapons, Armor, and Accessories. A tab for Record Materias was also added. *The Roaming Warrior list can be refreshed without the need to expend Stamina. Follows can also be removed. *Players can now combine stocks of Gems and Mythril for featured Relic Draws. If a player does not hold at least 50 Mythril stones, an amount in Gems will be drawn from the player's pouch proportionate to the difference between 50 and the player's current Mythril stock. Any remaining Mythril are also spent. Formula for Gem cost is as follows: : cost=60 * (50-stonesheld) :Excludes Keeper's Choice draws. *Several characters were rebalanced: **Firion's Attack, Defense, and Speed were increased; he can now use katanas, hammers, fists, and rods. **Maria's Magic was increased; she can now equip swords. **Minwu's Mind was increased; he can now equip shields. **Josef's HP was increased; he can now use 4★ Support abilities. **Leon's Attack was increased. **Leila's Attack and Speed were increased. **Ricard's Attack was increased. **Gordon's White Magic was upgraded from 3★ to 4★. **Desch's Attack and Magic were increased. **Arc's Magic and Mind were increased. **Luneth's Attack was increased; he can now equip katanas and spears. **Ingus's Attack was increased; his Combat was upgraded from 3★ to 4★ and he can now use 4★ White Magic abilities. **Tellah's Magic was increased. **Fusoya's Magic was increased. **Ashe's Magic was increased. **Celes can now use 5★ Knight abilities. **Refia's Attack was increased. *The Hall of Rites has been updated with the following changes: **Available hero records: Garland, Gabranth, Cid Raines, Delita, Ovelia, and Mustadio. **Available Memory Crystals: Garland, Shantotto, Gabranth, Cid Raines, Delita, Ovelia, and Mustadio. **Available Memory Crystal IIs: Garland, Golbez, Exdeath, Faris, Kefka, Freya, Amarant, Quina, Shantotto, Basch, Ashe, Gabranth, Cid Raines, Delita, Ovelia, Mustadio, and Bard. September 20, 2016 *Frontend client update to 4.7.4 (Android)/4.7.5 (iOS). Bugs fixed. September 29, 2016 *iOS client updated to 4.8.0: bug fixes. October 7, 2016 *Overstrike Soul Breaks added. October 11, 2016 update ''Silent update *Memory Crystals III added to Hall of Rites. Signature Heroes from each Realm can now reach Level 99. **The following Normal Cid's Missions have been added: Raise a hero to level 99! *Memory Crystal II completion for Final Fantasy II, III, and IV; all Series Heroes released to date should now be able to reach level 80. October 26, 2016 *Client updated to 4.9.0 (Android)/4.9.1 (iOS): bugs fixed. NOT cleared for iOS 10.x or Android 7.0 "Nougat". November 1, 2016 update *The element applied to miulti-elemental abilities has been changed: previously the most effective element based on the target's resistances would take priority, now elemental boosts from equipment, Record Materias, Record Spheres, and elemental infusion are atken into account in deciding which element should take priority. *Several characters were rebalanced: **Monk's Attack was increased. **Echo can now use 4★ White Magic abilities. **Wol can now equip bows. **Firion can now use 5★ Samurai abilities; Demonsblood Empowered Sphere was added to his Record Spheres. **Josef's Attack was increased. **Luneth can now use 5★ Dragoon abilities and 4★ Darkness abilities; Sky High Empowered Sphere was added to his Record Spheres. **Desch can now use 5★ Machinist abilities and 4★ Support abilities; Penalty Strike Empowered Sphere was added to his Record Spheres. **Yang's Attack was increased. **Galuf's Attack was increased; he can now use 4★ Samurai abilities and 4★ Ninja abilities. **Edgar can now equip guns. **Kefka's Magic was increased. **Sabin's Attack was increased. **Strago's Magic was increased. **Reno's Attack was increased; he can now equip thrown weapons; he can now use 5★ Machinist abilities and 5★ Celerity abilities; Penalty Snipe was added to his Record Spheres. **Quistis's Magic was increased. **Zell's Attack was increased. **Amarant's Attack was increased. **Jecht's Attack was increased. **Shantotto can now equip light armor. **Snow's Attack was increased. **Papalymo's Magic was increased. **Thancred's Attack and Magic were increased. **Y'shtola's Mind was increased. **Yda's Attack was increased. *The Hall of Rites has been updated with the following changes: **Available hero records: Wol, Guy, and Paine. **Available Memory Crystals: Berserker, Wol, Guy, and Paine. **Available Memory Crystal IIs: Black Mage, Wol, Guy, Strago, and Paine. -November 4, 2016 update *New ability class added: Sharpshooter **4★: **5★: Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper